Question: The second and fourth terms of a geometric sequence are 2 and 6. Which of the following is a possible  first term? Type the letter of the correct option.

A. $-\sqrt{3}$

B. $-\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}$

C. $-\frac{\sqrt{3}}{3}$

D. $\sqrt{3}$

E. $3$
Solution: Let the sequence be denoted  \[a, ar, ar^2, ar^3,\dots\]with $ar = 2$ and $ar^3 = 6$. Then $r^2 = 3$ and $r = \sqrt{3}$ or $r = -\sqrt{3}$. Therefore  $a = \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}$ or $a =
-\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}$, which is choice $\boxed{B}$.